fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fidelity One/Artemis (God Genesis)
Summary (WIP) Artemis is the greek goddess of the hunt. After God was destroyed, she and Ares saw an opportunity to invade heaven. Her death weakened the enchantment, making it possible for non angels to get into heaven. Otherwise God would have been slain by the other gods long ago. She and Ares killed thousands of angels before being driven out by Michael. After that, Artemis hunted down God's other half Aria, so she could steal her power. Artemis nearly kills her, but hades and Zeus casted her down into tartarus. Artemis gets freed by Atlas and joined his crusade to bring ruin to the gods. She eventually becomes one of the greatest threats to multiverses. Her true goal is to transcend reality. Artemis felt the killing of Helios, as well as all gods of balance were necessary for all beings to evolve and grow. As such she ascended beyond Azura's multiverse and hunted down every single God of Balance, minus Zufalia and Manora. She even managed to kill two of the powerful Judges on her own, and sought after Helios however he was with Aria, Loki, Zufalia, and Michael at the time. Artemis fired an arrow, piercing his dimension and shaking it. Helios fought her, but with the help of Aria and her group, she was defeated. However, this was her plan all along. Artemis wanted to dismantle the exile realm but she had no way of getting there. As such when she was defeated, she was sent there, on trial for execution. Helios suggested the surpeme mother would want to see her. During exile, Artemis found another god of balance, Manora. To which she tried to sway her into helping her escape. However Manora disagreed, until Artemis told her she had killed two judges and was on her way to Helios. Helios being the person that locked her there in the first place. She agreed, and the two killed the Warden of Exile. Leaving the exile realm unguarded. And eventually all of those beings trapped inside would make their escape. Artemis eventually achieves her goal and transcends all of creation. Becoming an unbounded being. Even transcending a being such as Ignia entirely. Who was responsible for creating everything. She transcends transcendent beings themselves, and now stands on Alice's level. Changing her name to fidelity one. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Artemis is a very serious individual. Like Hera, she play's no games when it comes to important matters. Artemis is also seen as rather cruel despite what her stories make her out to be. She has killed thousands of beings regardless of who they are as long as it was for her benefit. She does not do these things without reason however. Artemis is very determined. She is upset by the system of the Gods. Her goal is to transcend above Godhood. Removing her shackles that bind her. Artemis is also very confident, as she was willing to take on Zeus by herself, despite him being a chief deity. When Artemis ascends above godhood, she changes herself drastically. She no longer see's the struggles of other beings as even relevant. She looks down on lower being's as if they weren't real to begin with. She has an "Ascended mind" Like Alice, to where she only looks for way's to keep her entertained. Divinity level Artemis has a divinity level of 117,907,350. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, Far Higher with "This Will be the last Arrow" | 2-A | High 1-A Name: Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, Fidelity One (New name\Title) Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old Classification: Greek Goddess, Transcendent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Due to her godhood, she has complete control over magical forces that surpass the level of mages), Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Artemis can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Artemis can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Archer, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As a god, she is stronger than Archangels. Defeated base Michael making him use Archon form, and it was still relatively even. Fought on par with Zeus for a little while. One of the more powerful High Class Deities) Far Higher with "This Will be the last Arrow" (An attack that can even kill beings on the level of Outsiders if Hit directly) | Multiverse level+ (Stated she is infinity more powerful than Zeus. Defeated Aria, Dormania, Lucifer, Michael, Remia, Lilith, and Death casually) | High Outerverse level (Artemis has achieved her goal of ascending beyond godhood. She broke through the limitations and barriers that are set for every god no matter how powerful. She exists beyond all dimensions. Duality itself means nothing to her. She sees everything around her as fiction now. Artemis stands at the level of Chaos and Alice. Beings that are completely transcended and that are impossible to be understood remotely by even the most powerful gods. Far superior to Ignia) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought with Michael in Archon evenly and overwhelmed his base state) | Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | High Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Archon Michael, and Zeus) | Multiverse level+ (Blocked an assault from Dormania, Lucifer, Michael, Remia, Aria, and Lilith with one finger. Though she said even that was unnecessary anyway) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Godlike | Limitless | Limitless Range: Multiversal | Multiversal | High Outerversal Standard equipment: Artemis' Bow Intelligence: Supergenius | Supergenius | Omniscience Weaknesses: Dormania's doombringer, Gungnir, Mjolnir, The Spear of Longinus, and Escalibur can all kill her. | None notable | None notable Notable attacks and Techniques Divine repelling: Artemis puts out her palm, and any attack she defends against is sent back where it came from. A popular spell among God tier individuals. Shower Hunt: Artemis shoots a powerful arrow up into the sky. Upon falling downwards with the arrow pointing downward, they multiply several million of times at the target causing massive devastation. This attack can easily dismantle to surface of a planet. This will be the last Arrow: Artemis channels all of her power, energy, and stamina into a final shot. This arrow will crush dimensional barriers upon traveling to it's target. The force of this arrow is so strong, even if it's dodged, it has enough power to still cause death. Artemis also get's blown back upon releasing the arrow. This arrow is apocalyptic. If used in a universe with life, it becomes uninhabitable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transcendents Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Plot Users Category:Information Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Combat Gods